


Percy Jackson and the Trident of Poseidon

by bertpick



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertpick/pseuds/bertpick
Summary: "In the place he calls his homeWhere friends and foes alike roamedPoseidon's son, alone yet boldMust find the trident's scroll."This is a continuation of Heroes of Olympus.Rick Riordan owns the characters.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Percy's POV

My eyes bored into the bell tower and I sighed.  
Architecture class, again. Should have just taken latin over it.  
I walked into the main building and stared at the Poseidon/Neptune statue. Hi dad.  
The statue did not reply.  
“Percy! Where have you been man?” My current good friend, Bryce grinned and waved at me from across the hall. I caught up with him.  
“What class do you have right now?” I peeped a look at him.  
He frowned, “Music, of course. Dad left one of his special instruments here for me.” He was the son of Apollo, the God of Music and Poetry. “Do you have architecture?”  
I grunted a small yes and he laughed. It sounded like bells. “At least you get to see her.”  
Her. Annabeth. Thinking about her made me feel much better. I could stare at her for the entire class, like I had been doing for the past four months. It was better than hearing Ms. Caryae talk about buildings and statues anyway. Annabeth was always interested in the classes, especially this one; scribbling notes and answering questions every chance she got with a spark in her grey eyes. She would then proceed to tell me about the new structures she’d designed or the new ideas she had in mind for the redesigning of Olympus.  
Yes, she’s the head designer for Olympus, the home of Greek Gods.  
Bryce and I went our separate ways, and I reached a huge class, full of small clay-made colonies, each building a distinct shape. There were blueprints all over the walls, and the ceiling was painted gold, with Roman scripts.  
Ms. Caryae was already sitting on her dusty table, working on another blueprint. She looked in her mid-thirties, but everyone knew she was at least two thousand years old. Her glasses slipped slightly, and she looked up.  
“Annabeth!” She beamed. “The sculpture you submitted last week, I’ve been giving it a thought.”  
Three metres across from me, stood my girlfriend. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she looked anxious.  
“It’s perfect! There is not a single flaw, dear.”  
Of course it’s perfect, it’s Annabeth.  
“What about that edge, Ms. Caryae? Do you think it would hold if you put pressure on it?” Annabeth frowned, pointing at somewhere in the blueprint.  
“Yes it would. After all, you created it.” I smiled at her and casually put my arm around her shoulders.  
She looked at me and my breath hitched, it’s quite distracting honestly. If she looked at me like this in battle, I would be Percy pancake before I could blink. But there would be no battle anytime soon, I thought.  
New Rome wasn’t exactly safe, but it was the safest demigods could be. Spending the summers in Camp Jupiter, or visiting Camp Half Blood once in a while, and staying in New Rome University for the rest of the year put us under magical and physical protection.  
Thinking of Camp Half Blood settled a heavy feeling in my stomach. Annabeth and I had only come here four months ago, but I missed the camp and our friends.  
I’d spent almost every summer at the camp ever since I was 12, and even Clarrisse couldn’t take away the happy memories I’d had there. I couldn’t wait for the Argo II annual meeting in June, with only two months to go.  
She grinned, “Seaweed brain, why don’t you go sit down while I collect my stuff?”  
“Are you sending me away?” I puckered.  
“I’m right here, genius. Now go.” She emphasized on the last word and I walked to our designated spot near the window, my arms raised in surrender. I looked out to an endless field of grass, with only three rather large buildings in sight. If I didn’t live here, I would have thought it looked like a castle straight from a horror movie. But then, mortals hardly ever came across here.  
With a bell tower, a hostel, a class building and a training centre, this University outdid all the schools I’d ever been to. The hostel was divided into two structures for girls and boys, connected by one bridge which was always occupied by staff.  
All the buildings were ancient, built by Romans as a tribute to Athena, the Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom, Annabeth’s mother. It gradually expanded and became a uni for all demigods that wanted to join. It had been standing for years, but it looked as good as new, thanks to Athena.  
Annabeth was already sitting beside me by the time I looked back, and she was engrossed in whatever was going on in the class. I knew she was not paying attention to me, but I asked anyway, “What’s that?”  
She didn’t avert her eyes and mumbled, “Sure Percy, after class.” I smiled.  
After class ended, we were free for a while. We decided to sit under the huge pine tree, which we had named Thalia’s Pine after our good friend, the daughter of Zeus, now an immortal hunter.  
“Hmm?” I focused on Annabeth again, she’d already said something.  
“It’s been too quiet, don’t you think?” I shrugged. She was right, for a demigod, no monsters attacking for four months meant something was strange.  
“Its amazing, honestly. No stupid prophecies, no quests, just you and me going on dates.”  
She grinned and smacked my arm, “Don’t go all romantic on me now, we still have a class left.”  
Swordfighting, my favorite after swimming. The ballpoint pen in my pocket throbbed. It was almost as if Riptide was aching to be used again.  
“How do you think they’re doing? In Camp Half Blood?” I asked.  
“Do you want to talk to them?” Annabeth said excitedly, dragging me off to the stable nearby without waiting for my answer. I looked around and scrunched my nose, the smell was unbearable.  
Sup boss? It’s been a long time.  
One of the horses near me whinnied, I went up to him and patted him once. He was a chocolate brown, with dark spots in the middle. “Yeah I know Jake. How have you been?”  
They forget to clean this place sometimes. It’s not fun.  
“I’ll let them know you’re having issues.”  
Not issues, boss. It stinks, call it an emergency.  
I laughed and walked towards Annabeth, who was using the water hose to make a rainbow. She dropped in a gold drachma and said, “Piper Mclean, Camp Half Blood”.  
Almost immediately, we saw a girl with dark brown hair, in a worn out t shirt and hiking boots. Her lips were puckered, almost as if she was frowning.  
“Piper!” Annabeth chimed. On the last quest, they had become quite good friends, and it was evident by the sudden smile on Piper’s face.  
“Hi! How are you guys? Wait, why are you in a stable?”  
Annabeth laughed, “Sorry, we didn’t have any fountains nearby. Is everything okay there?” Piper had again started to frown, looking at something at her feet.  
She looked up and sighed, “Yeah, it’s all good. It’s just that the idiots from the Ares cabin pranked my cabin mates and now they’re walking around with metal shoes that won’t come off.”  
“Just use your charmspeaking skills and get them to tell you how to take them off.” I piped up. She shook her head.  
“They won’t come anywhere near me.”  
“Get your scary boyfriend to threaten them with a lightning strike or two?” I suggested and she scowled.  
“I’ll take care of it. Anyway, how’s New Rome?”  
Annabeth shrugged, “It’s good, we just wish you could be here. How’s everyone else?”  
“Getting along just fine. Oh and by the way, have you spoken to Leo recently?” She said it casually, masking an aura of concern. Too casually, I noticed.  
“No, why would you ask?”  
“Oh it’s nothing, Calypso just came around, saying she hadn’t heard from Leo in a while.”  
I raised my eyebrow.  
“How long is a while?”  
She was about to answer when Jason came behind her.  
“Hey, you guys! It’s been a long time!”  
I grinned. Jason might not have been my best buddy, but he was a pretty close friend. He’d saved my life once.  
“Still striking people down with lightning, Grace?”  
“Out of people to strike, currently”, he laughed.  
The girls rolled their eyes as we chatted a bit more, before the rainbow completely faded.  
“It was nice talking to them.” Annabeth said, her hand in mine. “But Leo..” She frowned.  
“He’ll be fine. That guy took a blast bigger than a nuclear one and survived. He’s probably just building something, away from others.” I realized I was trying to convince myself more than her.  
She nodded, but I could still see some concern leaking over her face.  
“Someday we need to contact Tyson and Grover. And even Rachel, its been too long.” I spoke, distracting her.  
Annabeth raised her eyebrow. Rachel and her history hadn’t exactly been very pleasant. Rachel had wanted to ask me out, but I liked Annabeth. They’re friends now, but she would react sceptically every time I mentioned Rachel.  
“You’re right. But we’re late for class, let’s go before they send out a search party for us.” She was joking, but you could never be too careful with a college full of demigods. We quickened our pace.  
The class turned out to be excellent, where I won against 5 Ares’ children with minor cuts and bruises. They grumbled unhappily.  
“Perseus! You win, again!” Coach Agape came up to me. He was the only one who ever called me by my full name, and while I didn’t like it, I couldn’t stop him either.  
He clapped my back, and looked up at me. He was short for someone who excelled so much in sword fighting, but I’d seen him and I knew he was dangerous; putting his height and weight to an advantage.  
“Some day you’ve got to teach me the techniques you use.” He casually pointed to the defeated demigods.  
“It’s Greek, sir. Almost all of us use it.”  
He shook his head. “I know the difference between Roman and Greek warfare son. You use both. It can be quite confusing for the enemy.”  
“Not really, sir. This doesn’t matter to the monsters, only the demigods. And the demigods are at peace, so..” I left my sentence trailing, hinting at the recent reunion of the Greeks and the Romans.  
“Yes, yes. But you’re still the best fighter I’ve seen so far. Get going now.” He said dismissively and I walked to the hostel, while Annabeth seemed to be talking to some of her friends.  
We’ll meet later anyway.


	2. LEO'S POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if there are errors idk how to use this app yet/

I woke up to an ugly monster staring at me. I would have yelled, if not for my very sore throat.  
He walked a few steps behind, bending his back and sat on the floor, his head almost touching the ceiling. He motioned to the water bottle beside me and I drank, almost choking myself. I spotted some boiled food too. No point complaining, I thought and ate it all hungrily.  
After a few minutes, I said, “Do you not fear Leo Valdez?”  
He grinned, or at least he tried to, his pointy teeth ripped at his lips as he stretched his mouth.   
“I’ve heard about you, demigod. You are known for picking locks easily. That is why we made you sleep for 15 days and took away your tool belt.”  
I was about to comment on the known for picking locks comment but then I yelled, “You WHAT?”  
I thought about Calypso, she would have freaked already. And what about my friends at the Camp? No, I had to get out of here. I looked around, there were no doors or windows. But the giant had to come in and go out of somewhere, right?  
As if reading my mind, the giant laughed, “There is no use, demigod. You are in the underworld. If the foolish Hades detects you, he will not try to interfere. He is powerless here.”  
My mind started spinning. If Hades was powerless, then there had to be something greater than him. Gaia? No, she was put back to sleep, I was sure of it.  
The giant stood up. “You will be the reason Percy Jackson comes here. And when he does, we will-“  
He stopped himself with great effort. “You will what? I might be of actual help if you tell me.” I challenged.  
He grunted, “You are helping us, Leo Valdez. Percy Jackson will weaken when he watches you die, and then you will have helped the world.”   
So he won’t be fooled. “A smart giant”, I snickered, “Almost unheard of.”  
He closed his fists in anger and growled, “Count your days, demigod, you don’t have a lot left.”  
“You sound hungry, do you want some of my boiled potatoes?”   
He closed his eyes for a second, turned around and walked through the wall. When he did, I could see the wall fade a bit. If I somehow got out, what would be waiting for me outside?  
Nothing, I realized. They don’t expect me to get out because I don’t have my tool belt. There could be one or two guards outside, but giants never thought long term.   
But where would I go?   
I decided it was better to get out first, and then think about hiding.   
I spent the next few hours shaping the glass plate into a dagger, and it turned out just fine.   
The giant entered from the same spot, half of his body still at the other end and I did not hesitate. I yelled, “This is for the terrible food!”. One poke in the eye with the dagger and he was yelling curses at me, turning into dust. I figured I did not have much time, so I ran through the wall, half expecting it to turn solid and give me a concussion.   
It did not.   
There was no one outside, but everything was dark. I was in a corridor that seemed to be stretching beyond I could look. A staircase went up along the right side, but I did not want to explore the house. I ran, there were three doors at the end of the corridor, two on opposite ends. I pressed my ear against the left one and heard voices.  
“If he does not come? What then? Father will kill us!”  
“He will come. Loyalty is his fatal weakness, you know it.”  
“Yes but we depend too much on it!”  
There was an uncomfortable silence and Leo pressed harder.   
“Bane senses something nearby.” The first voice spoke again.  
I could very well tell that whatever Bane was, he was sensing me. And I was not planning on becoming skinny meat for some giants when I’d just found Calypso. So I rushed inside the opposite door. By sheer dumb luck, I found my tool belt and some weapons. I smirked, “Leo always finds a way.”   
The second door opened and I heard voices from the hall, “Borea has not returned in a while. The stupid man must be having fun with the demigod. Let’s go see him.”  
I backed away slightly, careful not to breathe too loud.  
“Oh hello there, demigod. Out for a little walk?” I flinched to a sound just behind me.  
The giant was not a giant, he was only 7 feet tall and walked funny.   
“There are giants your size?” I burst into laughter.  
He looked offended, “Not height but thinking makes you a giant.”   
I bent over, laughing, “A philosophical giant, I think I’ve seen everything now.” It was a stupid move, the monster could have attacked.  
He growled but did not make a move.  
“Leave, demigod. I spare you this time.” He smiled, but it was menacing. There was obviously something outside, that he knew I couldn’t beat. But I walked out of the room, and the third door anyway.  
I had gotten out of the house. But when I looked up, I saw a shadow as giant as thirty feet, and I could only guess the actual height of the monster.  
“Leo Valdez”, it boomed and goosebumps ran along my arms, “you have outdone yourself, but there’s only so much you can do.”  
“Percy Jackson my friend, you will be the death of me.” I muttered and looked around, seeing nothing.  
He walked out from behind the house and I was stunned, he was at least 40 feet tall, his teeth bigger than me. I shuddered.  
“So,” I yelled out, “You finally got the chance to meet the awesome Leo Valdez huh?”  
The ground beneath me shook, and I assumed he was laughing.  
“Yes, Leo Valdez, I must admit I’m amused.”  
“Amused enough that you might let me go?” I piped up hopefully.  
He smiled. “We need Percy Jackson, and if you leave then he won’t come here now would he?”  
“You could always try asking him politely!”  
He smashed his iron club, and I barely got away. I could not defeat him, I needed a machine for that. But I had no time, so I ran.  
Everything trembled as the giant took steps, small ones I assumed, “You cannot run, demigod. This is the underworld. How will you return to your world?”  
I did not reply and ran, praying to every God I could remember to help me.

I was exhausted and so close to passing out, but I hid near the river anyway. I did not know what river it was, just that any river in the underworld wouldn’t be safe, so I stayed away. The giant did not allow me any time. The most I could make were tiny grenades from the supply I’d brought, but they didn’t phase him.  
“Leo?”  
I heard someone call for me, and I recognized the voice. I wasn’t exactly a fan of Nico Di Angelo, but right now Gaia could have taken me away and I wouldn’t have minded.  
“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here!” He hissed.  
“Oh believe me Nico, I’m not here by choice.” He grimaced. “There’s this giant following me. Now in normal cases I would have found a way to turn him into pulp but clearly this is not a normal case.”  
“I have the strength to shadow travel once” Nico said, looking down.  
“What’s the closest place I can find Percy?”   
Nico’s grimace grew, “You’re in luck, Leo. You’re already under Rome.”

Apparently Nico couldn’t just travel everywhere, he barely had the strength to bring me into the mortal world. We came to a standstill in a plain field. Nico was laying down a few metres away from me.   
The shadow was there again. The Earth shook.  
“Let me go!” I growled.  
The voice spoke again, “Fool! You demigods are pathetic! You are the reason he will come here. Or you die.”  
“Try me” I yelled and charged.   
But there’s only so much you can do to a shadow. I kept slashing at it with the knife but he only laughed, “Percy Jackson will come, thanks to you. And when he does, I will claim the trident in the temple.”  
I glanced at the temple, it shone in the brilliant moonlight. The monster spoke again.   
“The deed is done. We will meet again, Leo Valdez.”   
The shadow was gone, and I passed out.


	3. Percy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of this should be in italics but idk how to work it out/

I was staring directly at atleast thirty man eating giants, sitting around casually in the street, forming a semi circle. They got up slowly, obliterating the view of the fountain behind. The humans ran around screaming, the mist could have only hidden so much.  
“A cheeseburger sounds amazing now, doesn’t it? I breathed, thinking about the food I’d left uneaten inside.  
Annabeth dropped her bag on the ground, holding her cap and her dagger, “We can’t kill them all.”  
I nodded and Bryce brought out his bow and arrow.  
A lot of things happened in only a matter of seconds. Lightning struck the giants and a huge lion attacked from the other side, completely taking the monsters by surprise. Four of our friends, Jason, Piper, Frank (turned into a lion) and Hazel stood across the street, grinning.  
And we attacked.  
I summoned every ounce of strength I could and blasted the fountain water on the giants. The metal parts hit some of them and they disintegrated immediately, leaving at least a bunch to target me.  
I watched as two of the Laistrygonians hit themselves with their clubs. Piper’s charmspeak, it had to be that.  
“Percy!” Hazel yelled and I noticed a giant behind me, I crouched and cut his legs before he could get me.  
We fought as hard as we could and sometime later, all seven of us stood, ankle deep in yellow powder, panting and bloody.  
“Nico”, Jason spoke, breathless. “He said you were in danger and we came here as fast as we could.”  
“We didn’t miss the fun”, Frank, who had turned back into his regular form, grunted.  
Hazel smiled and said, “Where’s Nico?”  
“We don’t know, but we found Leo”, Annabeth said, taking off her Yankees cap.  
There was a sharp intake of breath at the mention of Leo.  
“Then we’re visiting Poseidon’s temple.” Bryce said.  
“Percy!” I heard and turned around. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood near the broken fountain, smiling at us.  
I grinned and looked at my other friends, “Our Oracle is here.”

We stood in the hotel room, with hardly any space for any of us to relax.  
“There’s a prophecy. About you, Percy. That’s why I came here.” Rachel spoke first.  
I sighed and asked her to continue.  
“It was…  
In the place he calls his home  
Where friends and foes alike roamed  
Poseidon’s son, alone yet bold  
Must find the trident’s scroll.”  
Everyone was silent for a minute.  
“Guess who’s visiting Camp Half Blood a little early?”, I muttered.

It didn’t take them a lot of time to find Leo and Nico, unconscious near the temple. They had to fight some more Canadians, but it wasn’t too hard. All except Frank couldn’t enter the temple and Annabeth decided it had something to with being Poseidon’s descendant.  
“Frank couldn’t lift the trident”, said Hazel on the phone, her voice filled with concern. “He’s not doing too good.”  
I did not know what to reply.  
Meanwhile I was sitting on a plane 30,000 feet in the air, freaking out and thinking about my last conversation with Annabeth.  
“I’ll have to go alone this time, you heard the prophecy.”  
She nodded and said, “I know seaweed brain. But if you don’t come back alive I’ll knock you unconscious.”  
We laughed and then kissed, a little longer than usual.  
I missed her already. But I was slightly more worried about Zeus blasting me to bits. I never liked airplanes, but that could be because of Zeus’ threat or the fact that I was the son of Poseidon, and naturally, liked the sea better.  
By the time I reached Camp Half Blood, it was late evening and I knew the demigods must be sitting around the campfire.  
When I saw them, my heart did a little lurch. I wanted to be here with Annabeth and all my friends. Even New Rome had lost its essence for me now.  
I looked at Chiron and something clicked in me. I decided to run to the Big House before someone spotted me and asked me questions. Unfortunately, one of the Hermes cabin members noticed me.  
“Percy! Welcome back!”  
“Hey, you guys”, I observed the camp, the number of demigods had approximately doubled.  
“Are you on a quest?” asked one of the daughters of Aphrodite I thought.  
“Well, not really. But there’s something I need to do.”  
“Let us help you!”, yelled another demigod. I shook my head.  
“He’s just trying to steal all the glory. Aren’t you, Percy?” Clarisse grinned at me and I smiled. We were somewhere between friends and enemies.  
Chiron cleared his throat and beckoned me to the Big House. I nodded and followed him.  
“They left suddenly, said you were in trouble.”  
I shrugged, “When am I not?” He ignored my quip.  
“I’m sure you aren’t here because you missed us. What do you need?” He wanted to help.  
I recited the prophecy to him and he sighed. “You could check in the oracle room upstairs. Maybe that could help you.”  
I went upstairs and looked through the endless junk. There was no scroll.  
We decided to look around in the Camp, all the demigods in different areas. I visited my cabin, empty and slightly dusty. Tyson would be working in the palace underwater. I walked around and looked at the tiny fountain dad had gifted me.  
I squinted. Beside the running water was a small, blue scroll. I opened it and saw a prophecy, written in perfectly neat handwriting. I read it out loud.  
“Worthy descendants of Poseidon  
Only you shall hold the trident  
It is a curse you must bear  
As together you face your fears.”  
I crumpled the piece of paper and sat on the edge of my bed, thinking. In a few minutes, I fell asleep.  
I dreamt I was in the temple, but there was someone else with me.  
“Perseus Jackson. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now. I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
I looked around, someone stood in the shadows.  
“Yeah I get that a lot. Who are you?”  
He laughed, and the temple trembled.  
“Laistrygon, the son of Gaia.”  
He was the father of the Canadians then? It made sense, but hardly.  
“We found nothing, Percy”, Clarisse’s voice woke me up.  
“It’s okay, I found it.” I said, lightly rubbing my eyes.  
She nodded and looked curiously at me. “So, I guess you’re not staying?”  
I shook my head, “Time to go back to New Rome.”


	4. Annabeth's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's about to go down/

“Did we prepone the Argo II meeting?” Leo grinned.   
“What’s Argo II?” Bryce asked.   
“Who’s this guy again? Leo asked and I scowled.  
“Leo, can you concentrate? Tell us what happened.”   
“Yeah man, Calypso was freaking out!” Jason muttered.   
“Right. So I woke up two days ago in a cell in the underworld. They told me they put me to sleep for 15 days. They’d taken away my tool belt which sucked because I couldn’t build something and kill them all but I got out anyway because I’m awesome.” Leo laughed, but then stopped when he noticed our expressions.  
“They?” Frank asked, his eyebrow raised.  
“Some giant. Borea, I think?”  
I tutted. Borea, the son of Laistrogon. This was not good.   
“What do you know, Annabeth?” Piper looked at me expectantly.   
“Borea is a Laistrogonian. A Canadian, as we call them. He is also..” I paused. This could change everything for Percy. I took a deep breath. “He is also a child of Laistrogon, the son of Gaia and Poseidon.”  
No one said anything for a while.  
“So it’s natural he can use the trident?” Nico muttered darkly.   
Hazel nodded and asked, “But why would he need Percy for the trident?”  
No one had an answer.   
“Annabeth, is Laistrogon about 40 feet tall?”  
“Yes, he is known to be extremely tall and powerful. Why?”  
“So the giant that followed me,” Leo said, “was that guy. He said he wanted to claim the trident.”   
Suddenly Leo’s expression changed and he looked at Nico, “How were you there? You couldn’t have been strolling in the darkest parts of your dad’s kingdom.”  
Nico grimaced, “I had a dream that Percy was in danger. I shadow travelled to Rome and found nothing in the fields. But I sensed something in the underworld and went there. I found you.” He pointed to Leo.   
“Okay but there’s still a question we need answered”, Jason said and we looked at him, “how do we defeat the giant?”  
I smiled, reading did have its benefits. “He was dipped in the River Styx. He has one weak point.”  
“But how do we know what point it is?” Bryce asked.  
Piper flexed her fingers and said, “Giants are not the smartest creatures in the world. His weakest point would be whatever he’s protecting the most.”   
“We’re going back to the temple,” I mumbled and everyone agreed, “but we need Percy first. We don’t know what we’re getting into.”

“What do you mean together? I’ll face my fears too?” Bryce enquired.   
Percy held my hand, “Don’t know yet.”  
I glanced at him and sighed. His sea green eyes looked tired but he still seemed as vibrant as ever, his handsome features settled in a light smile.   
We kissed, and at that point nothing else mattered. Someone cleared their throat but we did not stop.   
“Okay lovebirds, we have things to do.”   
Percy laughed and pulled back, and I smiled too, “Frank, we’ll need Camp Jupiter’s help.”  
He nodded once and uttered, “I’ll talk to Reyna.”

Within a few days Reyna had sent reinforcements, enough for us to let Percy hold the trident.   
“Percy, there’s something you need to know.” I said and he shifted away from me slightly, his hand still over my shoulder. He wiggled his eyebrows.   
“Laistrogon.. he’s your half brother. Poseidon never claimed him, but he’s still his’ and Gaia’s son.”  
I expected him to be stunned or to be upset, what I did not expect was a small knowing, but sad smile that he gave me.   
“He was in the temple in my dream. I know, Annabeth.”  
Right, only Poseidon’s descendants could enter the temple. I scooted over to him and breathed against his chest. The smell of fresh water and sea calmed me down.  
“It’s summer solstice tomorrow, no better day to fight a war for the gods.” Piper said. Jason half hugged her and nodded.


	5. Percy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but important/

We walked into an entire army of every monster I could think of, and it took every bit of my willpower to not join the fight and get into the temple. But it wasn’t so easy, they’d made sure the entire structure was surrounded.   
A heat wave blew towards me from somewhere on the left, and I knew Frank had turned into a dragon. I charged at the monsters, attacking, evading, crouching and finally running for the Basilica.   
Strangely, hardly any of the monsters were focused on me, even when I attacked first, they would find another target to hit instead, or simply miss with their aim at me.  
I watched as the others fought, using their powers at the best. I couldn’t fail them. Piper was cornered by three furies, but they scattered as a rain of precious stones hit them from every side. But I had no time to cheer for Hazel, the ground shook and my half brother stood half the field away from me. He held a club in each hand, and was generally unprotected. Except for his head, we wore a metal head gear, with another shield beneath it.  
I glimpsed at Annabeth, and pointed at his head. She nodded, panting and mouthed “We’re on it!”  
Demigods from both the camps joined powers and quickly rushed through their enemies.   
I got inside the temple, bending over to catch my breath for a second and looked at the trident.  
A mist shrouded around the weapon, and I walked towards it cautiously. It was a brilliant sea green now, very different from the blue I’d seen in my dream. As I took steps, the trident shivered, radiating an aura of power.  
I felt as if someone was with me, inside the temple but I could not see anyone. And I had to worry for everyone’s sake anyway.  
Thoughts clouded my mind, what if I’m not worthy enough? Everyone’s depending on me to get the trident, but what if I can’t? All this time I was worried about killing Laistrogon, the thought that I might not be the one never occurred to me.  
I shook my head, I had to get the trident. I couldn’t let them risk their lives for me. I felt a surge of power in me and I held the trident.  
Nothing happened.   
My mind went blank. I thought about the prophecy again.   
Worthy descendants of Poseidon  
Only you shall hold the trident  
It is a curse you must bear   
As together you face your fears.  
Worthy descendants of Poseidon. One could never be worthy enough for the weapon. I ran to the edge of the temple, yelling for Frank.  
He was turned into a winged horse, knocking at the giant’s head, who had seemed to realize that we knew about his fatal point. The giant lashed at Frank, who fell a few feet ahead of me. I yelled his name.  
He was back to normal again, battered and bloody. But he looked at me and grinned, “normal day, huh?”  
His smile vanished as I dragged him into the temple and asked him to hold the trident with me.   
A flute played outside, and I figured this was our cue. Frank blinked rapidly and asked in a small voice, “We need to hold the trident together?”   
I nodded and said, “We don’t have much time, Frank. Remember when I told you I’m proud to have you as a part of my family? I still mean it.”  
I saw firm determination in his eyes, and we held the trident together. The trident glowed a blazing white for a second, and there was a blast where we were standing, but I could not see anything. I fell into a never ending abyss, far different from Tartarus, with colors and memories of my entire life.


	6. Jason's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hope you're doing good (:

It took every bit of my willpower to not generate a lightning strike and kill Laistrogon directly. There were too many demigods around and on (literally) him. We had somehow managed to take off one layer of metal shield from the giant’s head, and we still had one more to go through. If Annabeth was right, we were very close to defeating the giant, and their army.  
But something was off, it almost seemed too easy. Sure, fighting the giant took a lot of energy but he would be defeated, we were sure of that. There was a feeling of dread in me. And then there was the entire matter of the trident.. I shook my head, I couldn’t get distracted.   
I fought every monster I could find, and looked at Nico. He had his eyes closed in concentration, and the ground shuddered beneath him. The monsters that were coming his way suddenly lost their footing and sank into the grass, leaving no trace of their existence.   
I arched my eyebrow at him and he shrugged, grinning slightly.  
“Jason Grace” hissed a snake, towering over me. It hissed again and slithered towards me. I knew I had to do something before it wrapped around me and crushed me to death.   
I slashed at it once but it jolted back, missing the sword by inches. It spat a green liquid, acid I’d assume, and I rolled to my right. A large hellhound hit the snake and that was all the time I needed to run near the snake and cut it’s head off.  
Piper was on the far left, fighting with her dagger while simultaneously using charmspeak. A fury got too close to her and my heart stopped for a second, but Leo dropped in with one of his inventions, disintegrating the monster.  
I looked around and saw Bryce, Percy’s friend, playing the flute at one end of the temple. I wanted to yell at him to get up and fight the monsters, or at least save himself but Annabeth was shielding him. It must be something important.   
I helped her and killed off some more enemies, while Reyna charged the giant. We had to help him.   
I closed my eyes and thought of Zeus, my father. A huge burst of lightning struck the giant, and his head shield came off. He was now vulnerable, very angry and also very clumsy in his moves.   
In one swift move, Reyna, who had climbed up on the giant’s shoulder, brought down her sword on his head. He stumbled for a few seconds, groaning in pain and anger, but still smiling.   
“Master will have you, demigods”, he muttered audibly and fell on the ground, crushing a few monsters under him.   
Master? I looked quizzically at Piper but she looked just as clueless.   
Their army hadn’t stopped attacking, and we had no time to stop and think about anything. We kept fighting.


	7. Percy's POV

When my eyes opened, I was lying on a hot, rocky surface. I looked around and stood on the black, volcanic ground which didn’t seem to be ending. There was lava oozing out of the ground at a few places. I could not control it. My throat was scorching, but there wasn’t even a single drop of water anywhere near me. I couldn’t spot Frank either.  
“Percy?” I heard my mother. But it couldn’t be. What would she be doing in New Rome in the middle of a war? I turned around and saw her, tied with chains, unable to stand. I ran towards her.   
“Mom? What are you doing here?”  
“Oh Percy, they took me. They took Annabeth too. Look.” She eyed at something a few feet away from her. She looked incredibly sad.   
And she was right, my girlfriend sat, tied and unconscious.   
“Save her, Percy! Before they come back!”  
I stood there, dazed. Annabeth was supposed to be in the battle! Had the giant won and taken hostages? What was going on?  
“Who are they, mom?” I asked hurriedly. She shook her head.

“Perseus Jackson, we meet again.” I did not want to meet the source of that voice. Kelli, an empousa I’d fought twice already, and had barely made it out unscathed.   
She looked the same as ever, bright orange hair and piercing fangs, with one donkey leg. She wasn’t alone, there were two more of her sisters with her, who hissed at me. My hand searched my pocket, and sure enough, riptide was there.   
“Choose, son of Poseidon. Which one do you want to save?”  
I looked at my mother and Annabeth, and understanding dawned on me. I could save only one.   
“Percy!”, yelled Annabeth, she was awake and her grey eyes were terrified.   
I looked towards the sky, I couldn’t choose between the two most important people in my life. I needed a third option.   
“Haven’t had enough of defeat, have you?” I sneered at Kelli.  
She snarled, “Don’t tempt me to kill you. Master said you have to choose one of them.”  
“I won’t choose.”  
“Then I get to kill all three of you!” She smiled cruelly and took steps towards me.  
I charged at the three vampires, ducking when they pounced at where I was seconds ago and rolled to my left.   
I cut at one of the monsters’ legs and she cried out, turning to powder.  
I slid my sword towards Annabeth, who got to cutting the chains almost immediately.  
I picked up the largest rock I could find and hurled it at the now vexed monsters. It hit one of them, and she fell into a pool of lava, not coming up again.   
I peeked behind and saw Annabeth freeing my mom. I smiled, aware that Annabeth would take care care of both of them.   
“Come here, Percy. I won’t harm you.” Kelli spoke, her voice soothing.  
Charmspeak. I willed myself to look in her eyes and smile, “You’re terrible at this too.”  
She snarled and launched herself at me and I let her. I could feel the painful bites she’d left on my skin, and I could feel the poison seeping inside me. My vision was blurred, but I had to save mom and Annabeth.   
I coughed, realising my clothes had been accidentally set on fire because of the lava, and I desperately clung to Kelli. She screamed as she realized what was going on, but I did not let go.   
I sensed pain, so much that everything felt numb now. Kelli had turned to ash, and I laid on the ground.

The next time I woke up , I was surrounded by water. I was on a very small island with a raging ocean all around it. Frank laid beside me, gasping for air. “Where are we?” he asked.   
I had no answer.   
I got up and tried to concentrate on controlling the water, which was creating waves as high as giants, and even more.   
I felt something in my gut and the water calmed a bit. I sighed in relief, thankful that I could at least work with this.   
“I think I should go into the water and check out what’s happening!” I yelled at Frank. He shook his head and pointed at something behind me.   
Hydra, huger than the waves had come onto our land. There was not enough space for us to run, or even hide.   
We could not defeat the Hydra, even if I was surrounded by my power, and even if Frank turned into the biggest animal he could imagine. I thought harder, Hercules (obviously) had defeated it. But how?  
“Fire!”, Frank said, turning pale.  
I looked at Frank, grinning. I had an idea, one that could get us killed but an idea nevertheless. “Dragon”, I mouthed and he nodded, turning into one.   
I willed the water to carry me up and it did. As quickly as I could, I cut off one of the heads and motioned for Frank. He blew fire at the headless neck and it froze.  
Frank dodged the swipe at him and flew towards me.  
One of the other two other heads growled at me, and I had only seconds before it blew me to shards. I couldn’t concentrate on the water holding me up anymore.  
Just on time, Frank picked me up with his claws and gave me a direct shot at one of the heads. I slashed at it until the head rolled over, and the fire froze the second head as well.  
I was beyond exhausted, controlling the water and dodging the attacks.   
I could only imagine what Frank was going through.  
For the last time, I thought. Help me dad.  
The water carried me up and behind the hydra in only seconds, and a clean strike at the last head did it’s work. The beast lay at our feet, half submerged in the water.  
The waves became higher until finally they lashed over the entire island, drowning us until we fell into a deep sleep.

My brave son, you are worthy.


	8. Annabeth's POV

I was inexplicably tired, and we were only halfway done with the enemy’s army. I dodged an attack aimed at me and cut at one of the cyclops, cringing at the thought of Tyson.   
I looked around and saw an overwhelming force from the enemy’s side, it was almost as if their number had doubled. We needed Percy and Frank, and we needed them with the trident.  
A white bang flashed in the temple and startled me and my heart skipped a beat. Percy will make it out, I thought. I couldn't go in and check anyway.   
In the middle of a fight, I heard a voice. A voice so dreadful I could feel my hair standing on my neck. The master… it couldn’t be.   
There he was, casually strolling through the battleground, his swirling face even blacker if possible. He was huge, and his purple glistening flesh rippled with muscles. Even his presence was enough to force half the battalion to drop their weapons.  
Tartarus.  
HIs head was oddly shaped and he wasn’t particularly looking at something I could tell, but I had a fair idea. I watched as Piper yelled something and there was a booming response, “Foolish girl! Charmspeaking does not work on me!”  
His voice seemed as if it was being sucked inwards, into his whirlpool. He swatted at Piper and she flew a few metres back. I had to do something.  
Jason did what he did best, he struck Tartarus which hardly fazed the God. He laughed, which was so thunderous everyone covered their ears.   
I walked towards him, keeping a safe distance.  
“You can’t defeat us. Percy has the trident.” It was a very unintelligent move, but I had to keep him distracted.  
The God turned towards me and a rumble ran through the ground.   
“Ah, the daughter of Athena. You barely survived last time. But it matters not now. Even if that puny mortal turns out to be worthy for the trident, I shall claim it. Defeating Laistrogon means nothing!”  
I could hardly breathe, his presence was so intoxicating I almost dropped my dagger. Why did he need the trident so badly? He was already stronger than the gods. My mind spun. Unless…  
Unless the trident posed a threat to him. That’s why he would aim for us first instead of the gods, and that’s why he sent Percy to the temple so Laistrogon could claim it from him!

I pulled out my Yankees cap and put it on, running through the swarm towards Tartarus, changing my direction at the last second and cutting at his leg as I ducked and rolled towards the left. His leg bled a weird black but it healed almost immediately. I didn’t stop running, making sure there was a large distance between us. I didn’t want to die being sucked up by a God.  
Tartarus made a sound that sounded a lot like growling. He stormed around, trampling a few of his own in the process.  
And then I saw Percy. When he walked out of the temple, I was almost sure he had somehow turned into a God. He carried the trident which was almost as tall as him, gleaming a bright green under the sun. Percy’s eyes were a dark blue, and his side swept hair was messy. His expression was almost cruel. Frank walked behind him, tired but ready to fight.  
The sky suddenly turned a stormy grey and Tartarus laughed. He sounded slightly anxious, but it could just have been me.  
“No power you summon can defeat me, son of Poseidon.”  
“We’ll see”, breathed Percy, his eyes almost black now.  
He charged.


	9. Percy's POV

My movements were a blur to me, but I knew I wasn’t in the advantage. Fighting a God that constantly tried to suck you in wasn’t easy.   
“Give it up, demigod. It is futile to even try.” I stood 20 metres away, bleeding and panting.   
Even though I’d always fought with Riptide, the trident felt right in my hand. I pounced on Tartarus again, this time directly trying to penetrate his torso with my weapon. I’d barely touched him when he knocked my trident aside and held me by my shoulders.  
“The trident is mine, and so are you. The next stop, Olympus!”   
I felt as if I was being pulled in, and I was. The dark, swirling abyss seemed closer than ever. I tried to squirm my way out, and sneaked in a few kicks but it didn’t affect anything. I was turning dizzy, and my vision was blurring.   
Is this what it feels like to die? I felt so comfortable I did not want to move, or leave.  
“Percy!” I heard a distant echo. I frowned, who would call me? The sound grew louder.  
“Seaweed brain! What are you doing? Fight!”   
Annabeth. I heard her as clear as rain and my mind woke up instantly. I had to kill him, I had to save them.   
I felt Riptide in my pocket and I uncapped it as fast as I could, slashing at Tartarus’ neck. He howled and loosened his grip momentarily, giving me enough time to twist and land a kick on his chest. A few arrows marked their way across his arms and a dagger plunged into his neck.  
Tartarus snarled, weakened by his physical form. I managed to free myself from his grip. He was overwhelmed by the sudden force against him, as demigods constantly attacked. I picked up the trident again and immediately felt better.  
I attacked, and he knocked me aside. Something sharp had pierced my back. I could feel a warm liquid spreading across my clothes. I was tired.   
The Earth rumbled again, “Puny mortals! So mindless, to even imagine killing me! Perseus Jackson, you have caused me trouble. Now watch as I kill your friends!”   
I breathed slowly. Everything around me came to focus. My friends stood spread apart, but they were looking at me. They were depending on me, and I couldn’t just lay there and watch Tartarus hurt them.   
I got up gently, holding the trident. My vision turned red as I watched the God stand, almost relaxed.   
“I don’t need to kill you, Tartarus.”   
I set down the trident firmly, even though there was only dirt beneath me and closed my eyes. I called for the ocean, and heard the waves. I heard the power of gallons of water submerging the God in front of me. The water swirled and turned into a storm, not letting Tartarus move freely. He tried to absorb the water but it kept on doubling.  
The Earth split apart with a deafening impact, causing a tremor on the surface. The crack was wide enough to swallow the entire field and everyone scrambled around to keep safe from it.  
Tartarus bellowed and snarled, but what he once came out of took him in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this seems super short and underwhelming/


	10. Percy's POV

I walked on the Camp Half Blood beach alone, looking out into the sea. It had been a week since the battle. The trident had been returned to the temple, which had vanished instantly.   
I looked away for a second, and noticed a man in beach clothes walking towards me. His sea green eyes twinkled when he sat down on the sand beside me.   
“It’s so hard to fish when the fishes are constantly talking to you isn’t it?”   
“Why did the temple disappear?”, I asked my father.  
“You’ve guessed it right, Percy. The temple only comes around when Tartarus rises. One of my excellent tricks.” He winked.  
“So I’ve only pushed him down for a while.”   
Poseidon shrugged, “Heroes come and go, and so do enemies. You’ve done your job, and quite efficiently might I say.”   
I looked at him. He was smiling widely now.   
“I’m proud of you, Perseus.”   
I could feel my heart bursting out of my chest. I realized how much I needed his approval, and how much I needed him to be there for me.   
“Tell Sally to make the blue cupcakes she usually does on your birthday, can’t miss those.”   
I grinned, nodding. I blinked and he wasn’t there anymore.

I looked at the sea, and I felt someone sitting beside me again. She held my hand and I smiled at her, scooting slightly closer.   
This was home, and home was warm and safe.   
“Honestly seaweed brain, if you go all freaky blue eyes on me again I’ll-”  
“Knock me out?”  
“I was going to say punch you but yeah that works too.”  
I laughed and kissed her, holding her chin with my hand. I pulled away, and she rested her head on my shoulder.   
We watched the sun go down in its warmth and silence and as the stars took over, we heard happy laughters from the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
